


Experimentation

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blood and Violence, ExperimentAU, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Whilst the gang is running away from homicidal androids Amy stumbles upon something, or rather, someone.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to finish this fic for ages. I have done two vidlets for it because I was stuck on it. 
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJhx_pyOc_M  
> Link: [this one got blocked so I re-uploaded it) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bj-ORF9_qGo&feature=youtu.be
> 
> So yay! I finally did it!
> 
> Some parts may seemed rushed.... Because they were...

"Come along, Ponds!" the Doctor ran away from the Melanic Androids as he put his sonic back in his pocket. Rory huffed and followed him with Amy close behind, that was until she heard weak sobs from a door she passed.  

"Doc-" she started, but saw both him and her husband was gone. The crying had carried on, so she stopped at the white door and ran in when she heard the clanks of the androids getting closer. Amy backed away from the door in case they barged in, and didn't notice that the sobs had come to a halt as soon as she entered the dark room. She turned around with a tiny gasp as she felt something on her leg, to find a crouched brunette staring at her fearfully. "Oh, hello there." 

The girl shuffled backwards when the Scottish girl kneeled down to her height. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Amy smiled softly and raised her hands slightly to show she was unarmed. "What's your name?" 

The brunette looked at the door warily before muttering a reply, "C-Clara... Miss..." 

"That's a nice name," the companion smiled. "Hello Clara, my name's Amy." 

"Check on the subject," an android said from the other side of the door.  

"H-Hide," Clara whispered to Amy, who nodded and hid behind a large metal box. She peeked from it to see one of the androids that were chasing her before enter the room and glide to the trembling girl, followed by two more. "P-Please..." 

"Subject is still resistant," the android said and turned to the one on her right. "How long should the training be?" 

"30 minutes." 

"Stand," the one on her left ordered. When she didn’t comply, mechanical arms stretched out and grabbed her own to make her stand. She struggled against their hold but it was no use, they dragged her outside. Amy was about to leave, but noticed there was still an android in there, who seemed to be scanning the room, so she hid behind the box again.  

"Subject is escaping!" a sudden noise came from the android's arm, of what Amy could only assume was a communicator. "Passing by its containment!" 

The android went out of the room quickly, the door closing behind it. Amy ran to the door when she heard a cry and slowly peered through as she opened it slightly, to see four androids around the girl with their grip on her arms and legs. She still screamed, begged, and thrashed around.  

"Injection is needed," the one that left the room said as a needle was produced from its hand, and he grabbed her leg.  

"Anesthetic?" Amy thought, but an android actually said, like it had read her mind. 

"No. We never use that," it replied as it injected her knee cap, to which she screamed and thrashed around even more. "This is to extract the substance we used yesterday." 

Amy couldn't see the needle because an android had produced another one with clear liquid in it. She got out her mobile and texted Rory. "Will Tabun be necessary?" The android asked. 

"Yes. We will leave the subject in its containment then," the first android with the needle moved away and let the other inject her thigh on the same leg with the clear substance. This caused her to scream and convulse in their grip. The sight made Amy's eyes water and back away from the door to hide behind the boxes.  

The door opened again, letting in light from outside, and the androids dropped Clara's limp body on the floor where she had been before. Once they left Amy rushed to her side and checked her pulse. 

"Alive..." She sighed. "Thank god," Amy felt a buzz in her pocket and she quickly got her mobile out.  

 _Rory Williams: Where are you?!_  

 _Amy Pond: In a storage place – I don't know! Can't the Doctor track my phone?_  

 _Rory Williams: Yes Amy, I can!_  

 _Amy Pond: Well do it then!_  

 _Rory Williams: Will do!_  

Amy groaned and put her mobile back in her pocket. "Let's hope you wake up soon kiddo." She gently moved a strand of hair from her face, and smiled down at her. Soon enough, the TARDIS materialized into the room behind the girls. 

"Amy!" Rory walked out of the TARDIS to her. "Who's she?" 

"I found her here crying when I hid from the androids," Amy turned to him. "They took her and injected her with something, and now she's unconscious." 

"Injected her with what?" the Doctor asked as he came to the other side of the unconscious, occasionally twitching, girl.  

"Tabun I think they said... It was horrible Doctor, she screamed and spasmed before falling unconscious. We need to get her out of here." 

He looked down and checked her pulse on her wrist, "They must have diluted the Tabun, otherwise she would be dead by now. Take her to the TARDIS."  

The couple nodded and gently carried her to the console room and laid her down on the seats. "I-Is she going to be okay?" 

The Doctor used his sonic to scan her, "She should wake up soon. Do you know why she was there?" 

"No... I don't even know how long she was there for. The androids said about training because she was resisting them, and all she said was please! How is that resisting?!" Amy groaned and slumped to the floor next to the chairs.  

"That's begging," Rory said as he kneeled down next to his wife.  

"Exactly!" she clenched her fists against the floor. "She was terrified... If you had heard the way she screamed... Begged..." 

"She'll be okay now Amy," the Doctor looked around to the screen. "We'll help her get home." 

 Clara jumped up with a gasp, and looked around frantically before bolting to the door. 

"Hey!" the Doctor went after her, but she stopped at the door. Amy got up and walked to the railing with Rory close behind. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. You've already met our friend Amy," he turned to point at her. Clara turned around shakily and looked at them. "What's your name?" 

She looked at Amy, who smiled at her, and she licked her lips slightly before responding, "C-Clara... S-Sir..." 

"Ah, there's no need for that," he smiled. "Just call me Doctor." 

"S-S-Sorry," she started to cry and wiped her tears.  

"Amy..." The Doctor rushed over and pushed her towards the weeping girl. "It's your turn." 

 "Hey Clara," Amy smiled softly as she gently placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe now." 

"S-Sorry," Clara muttered several times, hiding her face with her hands and shaking away from the companion. "S-Sorry, p-please..." 

"Maybe we should go," the Doctor pushed Rory down the corridor.  

"Clara," Amy jumped when she hit the TARDIS doors and slid down them, shaking and crying hysterically. "Clara, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for." 

"P-Please..." She whimpered. Amy kneeled down and hugged her from the side slowly so she wouldn't alarm the girl, and soothingly stroked her arm.  

"It's okay," she hushed Clara down until she was just sobbing, and she leaned into her. "You're safe now, nobody in this place will hurt you."  

"A-Amy..." Clara breathed and got a hum in response. "T-Thank you..." 

"No problem," she smiled. "Can I ask you something?" 

"I-I guess." 

"Were you apologizing for crying, or running to the door?" 

"C-Crying..." 

"Why?" 

"T-They would h-h-hurt me... I-If I c-cried..."  

Amy looked down at her with a frown, "That's stupid. They can't expect somebody not to cry if needles are injected in them and if they are stuck in a dark room... Actually, that door was unlocked, why didn't you just run?" 

"T-They w-would k-know..." 

"Then why did you run when they had you?"  

Clara looked up at her, "F-For you to e-escape..." 

"R-Really?" She looked at her shocked. "W-Well... I couldn't... But as you can see we both managed to escape those sadistic robots. We can thank the Doctor for that." 

"W-Where is he? A-And t-that o-other boy?" Clara looked around at the console room. "T-This place i-is big..." 

"They left for us to have some time alone, the Doctor must've expected you to calm down better without them watching us. And that other boy is Rory, my husband."  

"H-Husband?"  

"Yes," Amy smiled. "Do you want to go to your room?" 

Clara started to breathe heavily at the question. "It's not what you think," the Doctor told from the railing. "A bedroom, a normal bedroom, all to yourself. Of course, you have no obligation to stay there, or go there at all. The TARDIS just made a new one for you, in case you need sleep." 

"Of course, she'll need sleep Doctor," Amy looked up at him. "She's human after all." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

Both of the girls looked up at him with questioning expressions, "What are you getting at?" 

"I got the TARDIS to scan her to check for any internal bleeding or what they mixed with that Tabun, or anything else those androids might have done to her," the Doctor said with a serious tone.  

"Okay, you've got your serious face on," Amy groaned and stood up. She extended her hand for Clara to grab and pulled her to her feet. "What's going on, what did they do to her?" 

"First of all, you two might want to sit down while I ask some questions," he gestured to the seats. They slowly walked to them and sat down. "Don't worry, they are simple questions. Where is your home?"  

"I-I d-d-d-don't know..." 

"Do you have any family members?" She shook her head. "Do you remember how you got captured by the androids?" Another shake. "You're surname?" 

"O-Oswald." 

"Ah, Clara Oswald. That's a nice name." He smiled. "What is this training the androids spoke of?" 

“I-I don’t know what they mean by that,” she gulped. “T-They would just form t-tests on me...” 

“What sort of tests?” 

“S-See how long I can st-stay conscious w-when I’m a-aching all over, w-when they inject me w-with this liquid t-that would make my insides burn, b-but make me feel like I’m d-drowning. T-They would break my l-leg and m-mend it w-with metal, or w-whatever t-they could find...” 

Amy and the Doctor looked at her sympathetically. Amy placed her hand on Clara’s shoulder, and gently rubbed for comfort.  

"Um... There's something I want both of you to do, but don't worry, I won't be in the room." 

"What Doctor?" Amy frowned.  

"For you to check over her." 

"Check over her? As in look for what? Scars? Irregularities? Stitches?" 

"Yes, actually." 

"Uh... Are you okay with that?" Amy looked down at the brunette.  

"Um..” 

“Actually, go to the wardrobe and get her new clothes… The ones they gave her are… Um… Revealing.” 

Clara looked down at her attire, and pushed her clothing down with a blush. "O-Okay." 

* * *

Amy managed to help Clara to the wardrobe, which would have been impossible when she first entered the TARDIS. She raked through the clothes, trying to find some that would fit or suit the tiny brunette.  

“Do you know what you like?” 

“Um... N-No...” 

Amy sighed, “Ookay then...” 

“S-Sorry, I-I only remember w-wearing this,” she motioned to the grey scuffed dress like long shirt.  

“It’s alright, it’s not like it's your fault anyway,” she smiled at her. She stopped flicking through clothes when she saw an outfit on a hanger. “What about this?” 

Clara tilted her head to the side when Amy twirled around with a dark blue polka dot dress and black leather jacket on a hanger. She smiled. “T-That looks nice.” 

“Great!” Amy squealed excitedly as she put it on the chair. “You can tell we don’t get girls in the TARDIS often.” 

“Y-Yeah...” Clara smiled as she looked down at the clothes. She then winced slightly, a sudden pain hitting her head. 

"Are you okay?" Amy looked at her.  

Clara groaned, stumbled, and clutched her head. "I-I d-don't kn..." 

"Whoa!" The scot ran to her as she collapsed to the floor. "Clara? Clara?!"  

* * *

_“Subject is subdued. What do we do with it now?”_  

 _“We inject it.”_  

 _“With what?”_  

 _“_ _Syojunibau_ _.”_  

Clara jumped awake, only to see Amy in front of her. She smiled down at her. “Hey.” 

“H-Hi,” she clutched onto her head, the sudden rush of movement caught up to her.  

“Try not to move too much, you hit your head on the fall.” 

She looked down at herself, and realized that she was dressed in the polka dot dress and leather jacket. “H-How...?” 

“Oh,” Amy blushed slightly. “I dressed you in that whilst you were unconscious. I-It was the Doctor’s idea since he still needed the information.” 

“Oh,” she blushed. “Um... T-Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Amy tried to suppress a yawn, but it didn’t work. “Sorry, I kinda of refused to sleep until I knew you were okay.” 

“You can sleep now.” 

The two girls whipped their heads around to see the Doctor in the doorway. “Doctor-” 

“I’ll keep an eye on her Pond, it’s been twenty-four hours since you’ve slept.” 

“So? You go days without sleeping.” 

“U-Um... S-Sorry to interrupt, b-but, h-how long h-have I b-been down for?” Clara chimed in timidly. 

“Six hours,” the Doctor replied as he walked in. “I got the TARDIS to scan you when you woke up, you should be fine to move now.” 

* * *

The Ponds went to sleep when Clara got better. It would have been good if the brunette could sleep as well so Amy wouldn’t worry about her, but she was wide awake. The Doctor sworn he would look after her. He had strict orders not to take his eyes off her, and he didn’t. Not only because Amy would kill him if he did, but because he was really curious of this girl.  

"Do you want to see something?" He asked as he flicked a switch.  

"S-See something?" Clara cocked her head to the side in confusion. "L-Like what?" 

"Anything... Oh! I've got it!" the Doctor grinned and twisted the handle until the TARDIS landed softly, and then ran to the door. "Let's go!" 

"W-Where a-are w-we?" she stammered and shakily ran to him. 

"Hmm... You can't touch me, can you?"  

The brunette stepped back slightly, "N-No..." 

"Oh!" He ran under the console and grabbed a tool box. When he came back he hand rope in his hands, which made the girl step back again. "Don't worry, it's just for you to hold for me to lead you. I want it to be a surprise, so I was wondering if you could close your eyes?" 

"Can you feel the light on your eyelids? That is the light of an alien sun. Forward a couple of steps. Okay. Are you ready?" 

"Y-Yes," Clara breathed out shakily. "N-No... Yes..." 

The Doctor grinned, "Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten." 

"Its..." 

"It is," he smiled, knowing what she was about to say. "It so completely is, but wait, there's more. Five... Four, three..." 

Clara saw him looking at his watch as he counted down, and then she looked back at the big alien sun, to see a golden pyramid that's closer to it. "W-What is it?" 

"The Pyramid of the Rings..." The Time Lord got interrupted by somebody behind them.  

"I surrender!"  

The Doctor and Clara jumped and turned around to see a Trivolian waving a tissue at them. "D-Doctor..."  

"Don't worry Clara," he grabbed her but kept his eyes on the mole-like humanoid. "He's harmless." 

"Oh, is she from Mudrial? Or just experimented there? Or just having a seizer?"  

"What?" the Doctor asked and looked down at her, to see her shuddering violently, and he quickly let go. Once he had she fell backwards to the ground and breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" 

"Y-Y-Yeah..." She breathed.  

"What's your name?" he asked the Trivolian.  

"Malcom." 

"Clara, can you leave Malcom and I alone for a minute? I'm sure the TARDIS can keep you company."  

Clara nodded and shakily ran inside the TARDIS to the chairs, and sat down panting. "Clara?" 

She looked up to see Amy in her nighty and dressing gown staring back at her sleepily. "O-Oh... Hey Amy." 

"I heard the old gal land," Amy smiled slightly as she tapped the console, earning a beep in return to being called old. "I'm not as much a heavy sleeper as Rory. Is everything okay? Where's the Doctor?" 

"Um... He took me to see uh... Er... The R-Rings of Aka-Ataaa," Clara looked down slightly as she tried to remember how to pronounce it. "Akhatennn... Yeah, Akhaten." 

"Well done," Amy smiled as she sat down next to the shorter girl. "So, why did you run in here panting?" 

"Oh! Uh, we s-saw a err... Mole like creature... Uh... Malcom. He was strange, b-but he seemed to know where I was from..." She frowned sadly. "The Doctor touched me to guard me from him, in case he was dangerous, but the first thing he said was 'I surrender'… I started spasming... M-Malcom asked if I was experimented on, or just from Mudrial. He's out there talking to him." 

"Hmm, mole like creature, said 'I surrender'," Amy counted on her fingers as she listed, and looked up thoughtfully. "He seems like one of those aliens that get enslaved a lot, and seem to like it too. Like Gibis! Haha, I knew I'd remember his name eventually! High-five!" 

The taller girl grinned triumphantly at herself remembering in her tired state, and moved her hand up to the brunette for a high-five. Clara, however, was confused by the gesture and her cheerfulness. She yelped, flinched, and cowered away from Amy when she raised her hand. Amy quickly put her hand down and gulped with teary eyes at the thought of the girl being scared of her.  

"C-Clara," she reached out to her shoulder, but Clara just whimpered when she touched her. "I-I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." 

"A-Are y-you s-sure..." 

“Y-Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Clara moved slightly, and looked up at her. The sight of Amy being shocked and upset made her feel bad. “I-I’m sorry...” 

“It's uh, it’s fine,” she smiled. “We still don’t know each other, it’s fine.” 

“Okay!” the Doctor burst through the doors. “I have information on Mudrial! And, what they had you for!” 

“What do you mean?” Amy asked. 

“Oh, Pond, didn’t see you there,” he smiled as he flicked a few switches and pressed a button or two. “I can figure out how to re-arrange all of this.” 

“Re-arrange?” she asked as she stood up unsteadily when the console shook. “Re-arrange what?” 

“Well, I actually mean reverse. In a way, what they did to her.” 

“What did they do to her?” 

“You’re going to die,” Clara said in a monotone voice as she stared at the floor. She looked up at Amy. “N-No, you’re not. Th-There's an angel...” 

“An angel?” Amy asked as she walked over to her. “Clara? What’s going on?” 

“You’re familiar,” she cocked her head to the side. “W-Why are you familiar?” 

“Am I? I-I don’t know,” the taller girl turned to the Doctor. “Do you have any suggestions?” 

“I do not,” he replied quietly as he stared at the tiny brunette. “Where would you have seen Amy?” 

“Five.” 

“Five?” the Doctor asked as he knelt down in front of her. 

“W-What?”  

“You just said five,” he said. 

“N-No, I didn’t...” 

“Yes, you did,” Amy assured, and then paused. “Doctor, I’ve just had a déjà vu moment...” 

“So have I.” 

“F-Four,” Clara whipped her head around to the Scottish girl. “Y-You fell. You almost died.” 

“What?” 

“An image of an angel is an angel.” 

“What?” the Doctor stood up and stepped away from the girl. The TARDIS started to shake.  

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Amy asked as she gripped onto the railing for support.  

“She reassured you t-that you weren't, you believed her. Y-Your hand turned to stone, she teleported you,” Clara flinched and gripped onto her hair. “Ugh. W-What...” 

“River?”  

“S-She killed someone. S-She... I....” 

“Clara?” Amy knelt down in front of her, but stumbled because of the TARDIS’ movement. “Clara, what’s wrong?” 

“How is Rory sleeping at this point?” the Doctor asked as he swung over to the console and looked at the monitor. “I’ve got it!” 

“Got what?!” Amy snapped as she fell to the floor.  

“They tapped her into River’s psychic link when we were with the weeping angels, what she saw is what Clara saw.” 

“And? What’s going on now? What’s happening to the TARDIS and Clara?!” 

“We’re going to die,” Clara stated in a trance like state. “Three.” 

“Clara’s having a... It was like when you had the angel in your mind, it made you count to scare you and us,” he explained. “Except this isn’t an angel, it’s something that the Androids did with her mind. You said she had scarring and different shades of skin?” 

“S-Sewn on, yeah?” 

“Two.” 

“Well, it’s all connec-” the Doctor jolted backwards when the TARDIS started to erratically shake.  

“D-Doctor!” 

Sparks started to fly around the console as it shook. The Doctor scrambled up and gripped onto the monitor, and looked at it again. It had ALERT in red letters on the screen. 

“What’s going on Doctor!” 

“It’s all conne-” 

Everyone got thrown to the side. There was a loud explosion, bits of rubble flew everywhere. Ash and oil filled the air as the console broke off into pieces like a broken statue. Nobody moved. Nobody dared to. Nobody could. 

Regeneration energy flowed up into the air from where the Doctor lay, a chunk of the console stuck in his spine, ash covered his face. He saw Amy in front of him, blurred. All he could make out was blood, ash, and a load of rubble on her body. Sadly, he saw her eyes, clear as day. They were wide open, and lifeless. Her face was tear stained, which indicated she had a rather slow death, at least enough for her to cry out in pain as the explosion happened. Blood dripped down her mouth, eye, and ears. It tangled in her hair and stained her nightgown. 

He heard a weak cough from behind him, but no movement. His mind became fuzzy as the regeneration energy seeped from him, clouding his vision like the smoke that had started to rise from beneath them. He just about made out that it was Clara behind him, and that she was still able to speak unlike any of the others. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t find out any more. He wouldn’t be able to check on anyone, because a large metal beam fell from above, and stabbed him right in the head. Ceasing the regeneration completely.  

Clara winced when she saw the blood go everywhere and yellow energy disperse into the air. She coughed, tears streaming down her eyes once she knew. Once she knew everything that the androids did to her, and why they did it.  

“One.” 


End file.
